1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for disconnecting or activating a transmission path exhibiting a faulty transmission behavior in a transmission system of the type wherein redundant message cells are respectively transmitted via redundant transmission paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of the above type are known from European Application 0 384 936, European Application 0 453 606 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,063) and European Application 0 453 607 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,950), which operate as follows.
In ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) transmission, the sequence of message cells that belong to a virtual connection is to be maintained. For the designation of the sequence, the message cells have a sequence number assigned in cyclically progressing fashion in a field for the sequence number. In order to maintain a predetermined loss probability, a parallel forwarding or routing, with through-connections via redundant transmission paths can be required. At the reception location of the redundantly transmitted message cells only a message cell expected as the next one in the sequence is selected. From, the aforementioned European Applications 0 384 936, 0 453 606 and 0 453 607, algorithms are known in which each message cell that is the next message cell following the message cell currently accepted as the last message cell for further processing, which arrives on the same transmission path (active transmission path) as the message cell currently accepted as the last message cell for further processing, is accepted for further processing.